Gaylord Steambath
'"Sometimes to defeat a griefer, you must not play his game."'' ''- YoDa_MoRpHeUs'' Gaylord Steambath is the main antagonist of the series. Abilities GM's Commands Being in control of the server gives Steambath all the powers of an operator, allowing him to respawn on a hardcore server, give himself items, and teleport himself and others, at the very least. Relationships N00bly N00bly hated him, but, he was more cautious with Gaylord than the others and was more rational with him, so he probably respected his power, but doesn't respect Gaylord. Snake Snake hated Gaylord a lot, especially because Gaylord made him a slave for some time, almost starving him to death. Gaylord also made it a game of his to joke about his 'official' name, Pooploser69. Fart Garfunkel Fart is the one who hates Gaylord the most. Gaylord almost killed him by throwing him in a deep pit, and Fart in turn slapped him, making him the first one to do physical harm to Gaylord. Pwny_Rainbow Not much is known about the relation between the two, Pwny hated Gaylord, and Gaylord killed her without hesitation. Milky Dad Before, Milky hated Gaylord, but some time in the series, Milky Dad became his henchman, and started to help him, but it looks like that Milky is fearfull or still doesn't like Gaylord, or both. As of now, Milky Dad is Gaylord's slave, brewing for him, milky dad had a change of heart and literally stabbed him in the back. Uglyna Even though the two didn't really interact, Uglyna seemed to not like Gaylord, since she said to Fart that "he" Gaylord had done bad things. What Gaylord did, in getting rid of the players, effected Uglyna heavily, stopping mobs spawning, which depressed her. Lord Server Possibly they were friends or the admin simply gave him admin status by accident. He appeared again in Episode 28 (The Finale) banned Gaylord, and gave Fart, Snake, and Noobly OP permissions YoDa_MoRpHeUs It seemed that YoDa knew Gaylord, he probably heard it from someone or he saw him, but had no clue about the relation between the two. Yoda didn't want to stand up to him after the big takeover, probably because of fear. :'''Gaylord Steambath is the major antagonist of the series. He, as his name suggests, acts gay, and a bit over the top. Lord server gave him admin status and Steambath went completely insane.When he became admin of the server, he griefed the main city, and using incredibly powerful equipment, and killed off any signs of rebellion. He has sent almost almost the entire city population into the Nether. A victim of this is Milky Dad. Gaylord is prone to anger attacks, and kills without hesitation, as proved where he killed Pwny_Rainb0w and laughed about it afterwards. He is also very, very sadistic, as he laughs when he kills players : :In the episode Witherphobia, Fart nearly kills him (After he completed a course against his will) until he teleports him to Snake and N00bly. Gaylord Steambath has appeared in nearly every episode of the series. :They killed the Wither, using Irene, Milky_Dad's sword, and bows and arrows with the assistance of Uglyna. Gaylord's city location is unknown to the three adventurers as of Fight-or-Flight. :His manor's name is Fappington Manor which he uses to test the surviving members of the server in a series of obstacles. Since Gaylord does not know about a lot of the server's population, he has only used this tactic on Fart Garfunkel. In the final bout, n00bly defeats him, but after the credits end, Steambath is playing counter strike, saying" Oh, hellooooo! Gallery Notes In the side series of the Noob adventures "Gaming with Gaylord" Steambath seems to have developed a phobia of tunnels after being attacked by the Slenderman in his playthrough of Slender. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Main characthers